¿Por qué tú?
by Arroz con leche
Summary: “solo soy un chico, parado frente a una chica pidiéndole que lo ame”...ante esto Tomoyo solo alzo una ceja “¿ahora que?, ¿me dirás que yo te hago querer ser un hombre mejor?” lo cuestionó irónica...capitulo único.


**mmm..intento frustrado de 1º fic, no respondo por daños...**

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, al demandarme solo obtendrían a mi hermanita, la cual doy gratuitamente**

**Summary: "solo soy un chico, parado frente a una chica pidiéndole que lo ame"...ante esto Tomoyo solo alzo una ceja "¿ahora que, ¿me dirás que yo te hago querer ser un hombre mejor?" lo cuestionó irónica...capitulo único.**

**¿por qué tú?**

**Por: klausss**

"¡Demonios!" – maldijo Tomoyo por décimo tercera vez en esa hora, definitivamente, ese no era su día, tras haber pasado una larga y agotadora jornada escolar corriendo de un lugar a otro, se le ocurría comprar lápices de mala calidad, así que mientras le sacaba punta a su, nótese el sarcasmo, querido lápiz, dejó florecer su repertorio de insultos, mientras en su mente se recreaban una y otra vez los sucesos de ese día.

"hoy no debí haberme levantado de la cama" – susurró la amatista mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando, en vano, de apartar esos pensamientos. Todo esto es culpa de él, si, de él, si él no estuviese metido en su cabeza todo el día, ella no estaría volando y no habría comprado lápices de mala calidad, por lo tanto su tarea hubiese estado terminada hace millones de años.

¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres del universo, tendría que haberse fijado en él, bueno, había que admitir que el chico sorprendía, con su metro ochenta de estatura y sus..."¡No Tomoyo!" – se reprendió la chica- "Eriol, tu mejor amigo, no es guapo, no es guapo" - siguió repitiendo como quien repite rezos en pleno tsunami, en pocas palabras, al cabo de una hora ya se había convencido de que Eriol no era guapo, y de que todo el asunto de las ventas de lápices de mala calidad, era culpa del chico.

"mphfg" – bufó, mientras sacudía los restos de mina de su blusa blanca – "esto Tomoyo, te pasa por no dormir bien" – se dijo la chica mientras borraba su ecuación- "¿y todo por culpa de quién? – se cuestionó mientras acomodaba su falda azul – "¿de Eriol? – agregó dudosa una voz en su interior – "¡Sí, de Eriol! – respondió eufórica- "si él no hubiese besado a Naoko, habría dormido bien y mi reloj no hubiese sonado tan fuerte mientras daba la hora".

¿Desde cuándo ese chico la descolocaba tanto, debemos de aceptar que el chico era guapo, y que todo el sector femenino del instituto babeaba por él, pero después de saber que deja la caja de leche vacía en el refrigerador, y que citaba películas extranjeras cada cinco minutos, la cosa cambiaba.

"si Tommy, pero eso no lo quita lo apuesto y encantador" – dijo en un suspiro mientras se dedicaba a su ecuación. "Tommy" – susurró, así le decía su madre, desde que Sonomi había muerto, ella se había aferrado a Eriol como Rose a la puerta del Titanic. Tomoyo reprimió una carcajada ante el pensamiento – "definitivamente, Eriol me está haciendo daño" – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir con su ecuación, acción que se vio interrumpida por el melodioso timbre del departamento que compartía con Sakura desde hace poco, pero como esta se encontraba en una de sus citas con Syaoran, a ella le tocaba responder al llamado, cerró sus libros, se arregló la falda plisada y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, de espaldas a esta, se encontraba un muy, y recalco, muy nervioso Eriol – "¿eres o no un hombre?" – se cuestionaba el oji-azul – "¡Lo eres! – se respondía a si mismo con mas pasión de la necesaria, mientras que mentalmente se convencía de que era necesario para su salud mental confesarle a Tomoyo sus sentimientos – "Simplemente le vas a explicar la situación pero antes disculparte por el beso con Naoko" – se planteó el chico en voz alta.

-"¿y por qué deberías disculparte Eriol?"

-¡Tommy! – exclamó sorprendido el chico mientras mentalmente se apuntaba nunca darle la espalda a la puerta

- "¿Eriol?"

-emm...¿puedo pasar? – preguntó el aludido con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que medio alumnado, el femenino y algunos indefinidos, babeara.

-"si claro, disculpa por no hacerte pasar antes, no sé donde tengo la cabeza"

**-**"No te preocupes" – fue lo ultimo que dijo durante el trayecto de la puerta a la sala, que duró aproximadamente dos minutos.

Ya sentado y con un vaso de bebida en frente Eriol se animó a hablar – "yo venía a disculparme por lo d-"

-"Eriol, sabe-"

-"No Tomoyo, escúchame" – La interrumpió –"sé muy bien que no debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago" – se detuvo a mirarla a los ojos mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar en círculos- "pero quiero hacerlo" –continuó – "mira Tommy" – nervioso se pasó una mano por su abundante cabello – "el beso con Naoko, fue un error, no quise hacerlo, fue...fue...¡Tonto!" – dijo como quien acaba de descubrir la piedra filosofal – "Tienes que creerme" – rogó, desesperado.

Tomoyo sonrió sutilmente – "No Eriol, no tengo que creerte, y si, es cierto que no debes darme explicaciones de lo que haces, o dejas de hacer" – comenzó a hablar la chica en un murmullo- "acepto que" – continuó – "siendo supuestamente tu mejor amiga, no me dijeras que sentías algo por Naoko" – mintió, ya que eso no era exactamente lo que le molestaba – "pero es tu vida, y yo no soy tu novia o algo parecido como para que me andes dando explicaciones" – agregó mientras se situaba frente al chico.

"¡Pero quiero que lo seas!" – replicó, eufórico, en medio de su desespero, dejando a Tomoyo con un torbellino de sentimientos indescifrables en su interior, ella admitía que consideraba a Eriol mas atractivo de lo que debería estar permitido, pero de ahí a comprometerse sentimentalmente, había mucha, pero mucha diferencia.

"mierda" – fue lo unico que alcanzó a susurrar Eriol al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – "no, no quise decir eso" – logró articular sin notar como los ojos de la chica se nublaban por la confusión.

"¿entonces que fue lo que quisiste decir?" – lo cuestionó, confundida, dándose vuelta para que no notara la confusión que habitaba en sus ojos, el era capaz de darse cuenta de eso y mucho mas, con solo mirar sus ojos. "Solo tienes que mirar mas allá de lo que vez mi querida Tomoyo"- le había dicho al salir de la sala de cine.

"Tommy" – susurró tomándola del codo para poder verla al darla vuelta – "lo que quiero decir es" – respondió mientras acariciaba la cara de la susodicha con su mano derecha – "solo soy un chico, parado frente a una chica, pidiéndole que lo ame" – finalizó con una dulce sonrisa

Ante esto Tomoyo solo alzó una ceja – "¿y ahora qué, ¿me dirás que yo te hago querer ser un hombre mejor?" – lo cuestionó irónica, la chica estaba loca por él, pero su fama de casanova, la cual le iba dejando apodos nada favorables, no lo ayudaba mucho en esta situación – "!Por Dios Eriol, estás confundido, y me estás confundiendo a mi" – reclamó sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras que las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas – "¡Rayos Eriol, no sabes lo que sientes...no sabes que es el am-"

"¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – la interrumpió con fuerza tomándola de los hombros – no te atrevas a decir que no sé lo que es el amor, porque si esto no lo es, no sé entonces que es amor, si amor no es despertarse en la mañana solo por verte, si amor no es decir cualquier estupidez solo para verte reír, si no lo es el buscar cualquier excusa para poder verte, entonces tienes razón, no lo sé...pero solo recuerda Tomoyo – su voz se había convertido en un susurro apenas audible – que para mí amor es elegir a una persona y-"

"Hacer que funcione" – completó por él la amatista – "Hemos viste esa película dieciséis veces"

"¿ves Tomoyo? – susurró Eriol tomando su rostro entre sus grandes manos – somos tal para cual, yo quiero elegirte a ti, y hacer que funcione, por que ,Tomoyo, Te amo, y quiero que tú me elijas a mí" – finalizó sonriendo

Ante esta confesión tan particular Tomoyo solo pudo sonreír, ¡lo amaba, amaba a Eriol como jamás había amado a alguien en este mundo, no sabía si era su encantadora sonrisa, o sus hermosos ojos, o su actitud tan madura a veces y otras tan infantil, el punto es que amaba todo lo que él significaba – "yo también te amo" – logró susurrar presa de la emoción.

"ya lo sabía" – respondió sonriendo, sí, inclusive amaba a esa parte.

"creído" – susurró Tomoyo antes de que sus labios se vieran atrapados en los de Eriol, en el beso mas dulce y tierno que dudaba que alguien distinto a él le pudiera dar, logrando así que todos los lápices de mala calidad, películas extranjeras y besos anteriores quedaran en el pasado.

**Fin!**

**CITAS**

solo soy un chico, parado frente a una chica, pidiéndole que lo ame** en realidad la frase es: **solo soy una chica, parada frente a un chico, pidiéndole que la ame** Julia Roberts a Hugh Grant en Notthing Hill **

Amor es elegir a una persona y hacer que funcione **Jennifer Aniston en "el objeto de mi afecto"**

Tú me haces querer ser un hombre mejor **Jack Nicholson a Hellen Hunt en Mejor Imposible**

"debes mirar mas allá de lo que ves" **Raffiki a Timón en "El rey león 3: hakuna Matatta"**

**Listo, finito, mi primer fic/one shot y pues estoy muy contenta con el resultado, espero ustedes también lo estén y pues me dejen rr para saber lo que debo mejorar y que les pareció...**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

**klausss**


End file.
